Maybe Baby, I Love You
by Kimmer86
Summary: Takes place 5 years after Lexie/Mark's break up. Now that she is older Lexie decides she wants to be a mom. Her love life is nonexistent she decides a sperm donor is the best way to go. As she looks for the perfect donor she gets an unexpected offer
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe Baby (I Love You)**

_Author's Note_: So I got this idea while I was at work today and got really excited about it. So I decided I wanted to write it right away.

This story takes five years after Lexie and Mark broke up. After these five years a lot has changed, now that she is older Lexie decides she wants to be a mother. Since her love life is nonexistent she decides a sperm donor is the best way to get a baby. As she looks for the perfect sperm donor she gets an unexpected offer.

First few chapters might be a little confusing since there this is five years into the future some couples have had children and some may no longer be together. All will be explained. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask. Some of the events in season six may not have happened in this story.

**Maybe Baby (I Love You) Part One**

Lexie Grey picked up the carefully wrapped package that sat on the passenger side of her Honda Insight. She smiled down at the baby animals that were printed on the wrapping paper as she stepped out of the car. She looked around the driveway and saw Meredith and Derek's SVU was parked in front of the garage, meaning the beat her there. When she reached the front door she rang the bell. Seconds later Alex Karev opened the door.

He sighed. "You got him another gift?" He smiled at her. "You are spoiling my son rotten."

She shrugged. "He's my Godson. I have to spoil him, it's my duty."

He shook his head. "I still cannot believe Claire asked you to be Godmother." He stepped to the side, "Come on in."

"How is Will doing?" She asked as she entered house.

The mention of his new son's name made Alex smile. "Great. He is perfect. "

"And how's Claire?"

"Exhausted." Alex led into the living room.

"Auntie Lexie!"

Lexie grinned down at her 4 year old nephew as he ran up to her; she quickly bent down and scooped up into her arms, placing the baby's gift on the floor. "Hey Jack." She hugged him tightly as he wrapped his small arms around her neck. "How's my favorite nephew?"

"Aunt Lex." The sandy blonde put his hands to his hips, "I'm your only nephew."

Lexie kissed her nephew on the forehead. "You've always been a smart one."

"Exie!" Meredith and Derek's two year old daughter ran to her as fast as her little legs could take her up to Lexie.

"Hi Carly." Carly quickly joined her older brother in Lexie's arms. She looked over at Meredith, Derek, and Ale, who were all sitting on the couch, "Where are Claire and Will?"

"She's in our bedroom feeding him." Alex explained.

"Pretty." Carly smiled up at Lexie as she played with Lexie's necklace.

"How did your surgery go this morning?" Meredith asked.

"Amazing!" Lexie grinned, "I made a man speak."

"Lexie, that's fantastic!" Meredith congratulated her sister. "I know how nervous you were."

Lexie shrugged. "Well Mark was watching the surgery, so if anything went wrong he would have been there." She shifted slightly, still keeping her sister's children on her lap.

Alex snorted, "Sloan was there? Did you even get to touch a scalpel?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. Mark let me do it all. He is the one who didn't touch a scalpel."

Derek smiled. "He knows you are on you are way to become an amazing plastic surgeon. The hospital is lucky to have two plastic surgeon geniuses."

Lexie looked up as Alex's wife, Claire walked into the living room, holding their newborn in her arms. She smiled, "Lexie, I'm so glad you could make it." She looked down at the sleeping infant. "Look Will…Auntie Lexie is here."

Lexie's eyes lit up when as she looked up at the sleeping infant. She smiled. "Geez, Alex. I cannot get over how much Will looks like you."

Alex took his son from his wife's arms. "Yeah, we defiantly know he is mine."

"So how's the hospital?" Claire asked as she pulled her dark blonde hair into a pony tail. "You guys miss me yet?"

"Well you _are_ one of the best scrub nurses we have." Derek told her.

Claire furred her eyebrows, "What do you mean _one_ of the best?" She joked. "How'd your surgery go this morning, Lex?"

"She made a man speak." Meredith spoke for Lexie.

Claire smiled, "That's great!"

"Jack. Move over!" Carly whined as she tried to push her brother off of Lexie's lap. "You lil fucker."

"Caroline Alexandra Shepherd!" Meredith snapped the two year olds name as she jumped up from her seat. "Where did you learn that word?" She quickly picked up Carly up from Lexie's lap.

"Uncie Mark." The little girl answered, not knowing what she did wrong.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Meredith mumbled. "Carly. That was a very bad word. Don't say it again."

"Okay Mommy." She wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, "I ove you mommy"

"I love you to Carly." Meredith hugged her back, smiling. She just couldn't stay mad at her little girl.

GA-ML-GA

Lexie arrived home a few hours later. It was three years earlier when she bought the house; it had been one of the happiest days of her life. It was a modest sized home. Four bedrooms (which she really didn't need, she used the three extra bedrooms as an office, a guest room, and a workout room), two bathrooms, an attached two stall garage, and had a decent sized back yard. It was cozy. And she loved it. She opened the door that connected the house to the garage and entered her kitchen, "Tippy!" She called out for her cat. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty!"

The cat meowed quietly as she ran into the kitchen. The cat was completely gray and black tiger striped cat, except for the white tip on her tail, which was how she got her name.

"Hey kitty." Lexie knelt down to pet the cat. "You must be hungry."

After she opened a can of cat food for Tippy Lexie pulled her left over chicken fettucinie alfredo out of the refrigerator to heat it up in the microwave.

She sighed as she poured herself a glass of red wine. She smiled as she thought about seeing Alex and Claire with Will. And Meredith and Derek with their two children. And then there was Callie and Arizona with Jane.

She took a drink of wine. She let out another sigh.

She wanted what her friends and family had.

She wanted a child.

GA-ML-GA

One week later Lexie had decided to invite Meredith, Derek, Mark, Cristina, Callie, and Arizona over for supper at her house. Jack, Carly, and Callie and Arizona's five year old daughter Jane were in the living room watching a movie as the adults sat in the kitchen.

"I have a confession to make." Lexie announced to the group as she stood up. "I have an alliterative motive for asking you all here…"

"You aren't going to try to sell us something, are you?" Mark joked.

"Or get us to join a cult?" Cristina chimed in.

"No. Of course not." Lexie cleared her throat. "I have been doing a lot of thinking lately…And I have come to a decision. I have decided I want a baby."

A collective gasp filled the room. "You are pregnant?" Meredith asked.

"No. Not yet." Lexie walked over to a brown paper bag that was sitting near the door leading out to the garage. She pulled out several booklets. "You guys are some of my closest friends, so I can trust you guys with this…"

"Trust us with what?" Callie asked.

"I need you guys to help me pick out the sperm I'm going to use."

The group exchanged confused looks, "You want us to what?" Arizona asked.

Lexie passed out a booklet to each one of her friends, "The Sperm Bank has these booklets and they have all these descriptions of different sperm donors." She explained, "I need you to help me pick one."

"Lexie…I'm saying this as a sister, and I love you…And don't take this the wrong way…But are you crazy?" Meredith asked.

"What do you mean?" Lexie asked.

"You are asking us to pick out sperm so you can be artificially inseminated." Derek spoke up this time.

"I need help picking one out…There are just so many options…"

"Are you sure you really want to do this? Being a parent is hard. Especially being a single mother…" Meredith explained. "You are only 30. You have time, to you know, find someone to start a family with. What is the rush?"

"I have no love life. You guys all know this. And I don't see myself having one anytime soon. And my past few boyfriends…" She sighed, "Well you have all known them. They were horrible." She ran her hand through her hair. "I know this is kind of an unconventional way to have a child, but I have put a lot of thought into this. I swear I am not going out on a limb or anything…I want this. I _really_ want this." She looked down at her feet, "I see you all with your children and my heart hurts…"

"Okay…" Meredith nodded in agreement. "We will help you find your sperm."

"Oh my God." Cristina nearly jumped out of her chair. "One of these sperm donor guys is an astronaut. That is so freaking cool."

"Sperm Guy Number 2343B is a marine biologist. That's pretty cool." Callie said.

"Sperm Guy Number 2649Z is a surgeon."

GA-ML-GA

A full two hours later everyone had gone, except for Mark. "You want another beer?" Lexie asked.

"Sure." Lexie handed him one, "So have you made your decision?"

Lexie nodded, "I think I have."

"The writer?"

She smiled, "After all these years…You still know me."

Mark cleared his throat, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I want a baby. I want my own family."

"But are you sure you want to pick out sperm from a book?"

"Come on Mark…I know this is a little different…But I would really like your support on this. I think I would be good mother…Don't you?"

"Of course I do." Mark scratched the back of his neck. "I'm not saying you _shouldn't_ do it…I'm just saying you maybe you shouldn't pick your sperm out of a book."

"How else…"

Mark interrupted her, "Use mine." He nodded to himself, "I think you should use _my_ sperm."

TBC…?

In the chapters to come you will learn how Meredith and Derek named their daughter after Lexie. And we will find out how Alex and Claire met. We will see Mark and Lexie's dating record for the past five years.

**OPINION: I need your guy's opinion. I'm not sure what to do about Cristina. Would you rather her be single, with Owen, or with Jackson? I really cannot decide. Please let me know in your review.**

**And please review. I really hope you all like this. Because I am SO excited for it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for reviewing! You are all amazing for taking the time to review…Remember in the first chapter I said this is kind of A/U after Mark and Lexie's break up so some things in S6 may have been changed? In this part you will see the first thing that has been changed.**

**And I am SO sorry this took so long for me to write. I hope this is worth the wait. There is a small sex scene in this part, so if you don't like reading that kind stuff you may want to skip over that little scene.**

**If you like this, please review. Reviews mean the word to me.**

**Maybe Baby (I Love You) Part Two**

Lexie could feel her eyes widen, "You want me to what?"

"Use my sperm." He repeated.

"I…I…I honestly don't know what to say." She took a drink from her beer, "I mean you guys thought I was crazy for wanting to have baby this way…"

"Think about it Lexie. You know me. I mean, really _know me_. You don't really know this Sperm Donor Guy. What if, God forbid, something ever happened to the baby and you needed blood or bone marrow…And if you use my sperm you won't have to do it alone…" He sighed, "I have wanted a baby for five years now. I still want a baby. You want a baby. Why not have a baby together? We can raise a baby together…"

"So…We'll be what…"

"Friends who happen to have baby together."

Lexie exhaled heavily, "Why does this make sense? This should not make sense" She rubbed her temples, "What about making major decisions and, and…Holidays?" She argued weakly.

"We spend every holiday together anyway."

"But…"

"After I get you pregnant I can move in. And when you have those midnight cravings I can help. When you get morning sickness I can hold your hair back…The sperm donor cannot do that…I can."

Lexie closed her eyes, "Are you really serious about this?"

Mark got off the couch and got down on one knee, "Lexie Grey, will you do me the honor of having a baby with me?"

She couldn't but smile, "I'm probably going to regret this…But…Okay. I will have a baby with you."

Mark gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "You won't regret this. I promise."

"I hope not…" Lexie mumbled, she laid back resting her head on the couch, "What do you think everyone else is going to say?"

He rested his head near his, "Do you really think it is more crazy then you picking sperm out of a book?"

"It's you and me. Of course it's crazy."

"Look…If you don't want to do this…We don't have to…"

"No. I want to this. I do." Lexie told him. "To tell you the truth raising a baby all by myself was a scary thought…I know I could do it…But it will be nice to have a Dad in his or her life, you know?" Mark nodded, "So how do you think we should do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well we could go to the hospital and be artificially inseminated like I was going to do with the sperm donor…But with that it increases my chances to have multiples. And I really do not want to be the new octo mom…"

Mark chuckled at her last comment. "What is the alternative?"

"It's not like we have not had sex before." Lexie suddenly stated. "So it wouldn't be weird. And it would be less expensive. And less invasive. I mean do you really want to cum in a cup?"

"And it's been six months since you had a boyfriend…" Mark joked, but when he noticed the serious expression on her face, "Wait…You are serious…"

She nodded. "I am…"

"Are you sure you want to…"

"Yes." Lexie fiddled with the blanket on the back of the couch, "It is just…It would be less expensive. And less invasive, especially for me…And we were good together, weren't we?" The truth was she really missed having sex with him.

Mark smirked. "Yeah. Yeah we were…But are we sure we won't be treading in dangerous waters?"

She raised an eyebrow, "It won't be any worse than deciding to have a baby together." She sighed. "If you don't want to just say it."

"No…I want to." He cleared his throat, "So when do you want to start?"

She smirked, as her hand caressed his jaw line, "There is no time like the present." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and slowly pulled him into a kiss.

"Damn, Lexie…" Mark groaned as moved to on top of him, straddling his lap. Between kisses picked her up in his arms and blindly walked to her bedroom. He placed her on her bed as her hands went to his jeans, pulling down the zipper. He removed his shirt as she pulled down his pants along with his boxers, releasing his painfully hard member. "You're wearing too many clothes…" He mumbled as climbed onto Lexie's bed. He pulled her shirt over her head as she pulled down her pants and panties. "You are so damn beautiful…" He leaned down and kissed her as he unclasped her bra. He trailed his kisses down to the nape of her neck, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded, "I want to have a baby with you Mark…"

"Okay." He whispered as he continued to kiss her neck, he moved down lower, to her collar bone, and then the spot just above her breasts. He immediately noticed the scar. It was small. And if he had not been a plastic surgeon he probably would have never noticed it. He paused for a second.

"That's where the bullet went in…" Lexie whispered, she noticed him staring.

Mark said nothing; instead he kissed it, as if that would make it all better. He quickly resumed his trail of kisses…

GA

Mark woke up early the next morning; he could not help but stare down at Lexie, who was still sleeping in his arms. He could not believe how he almost forgot how amazing they were in bed together.

He started to think about how they were five years ago, just after they broke up. They could barely be in the same room with one another. It had been a horrible break up. He swallowed a small lump in his throat when he thought about _that_ day. The day he almost lost her…

_Four and half years ago…_

_He sat in the waiting room at Seattle Pres, with his head in his hands. That day's events replaying over and over in his head. There had been a shooter in the hospital. He and Lexie were on a case together and were barely tolerating each other when they heard the first gun shot. A nurse, standing just a few feet beside them was shot. She never had a chance to scream._

_Forgetting about their fight he had led her to the elevator where they found a bleeding Alex Karev. Shortly after they brought Karev into a conference room they realized he needed a blood transfusion._

_For the life of him he could not remember why he sent her to get it…_

"_Mark!" He looked up to see Meredith jogging up to him. He suddenly felt like he needed to throw up, "You're okay." She didn't seem to notice his defeated state. "Derek was shot. But he is okay. He is out of surgery and is already awake." She quickly told him, "And Alex just got out of surgery…But he is going to be okay…And Owen was, but he is going to be okay…" She started to ramble. "No one seems to know who all…." She could bring herself to say the word died._

_Mark could feel himself go pale. She hadn't heard. Everything was in such chaos she hadn't heard. "You…Haven't heard…"_

_He could see Meredith pale as well, "Heard what?" Her voice was barely audible. _

"_Lexie was shot…" He told her, his voice was barely above a whisper. "It's pretty bad."_

"_She…Lexie…" Meredith nearly began hyperventilating. "How?"_

"_She was on her way back from getting blood for Karev…I guess she ran into Clark on the way…He shot her in the chest, just before SWAT shot him." Meredith dissolved into tears. "The bullet ricocheted inside her chest cavity and punctured her lung. She has almost bled out twice…"_

"_Oh God…" _

"_Dr. Sloan?" Mark looked up to see Lexie's surgeon. "She's in recovery." The man smiled, "The next 24 hours is critical, but I think she is going to be okay…"_

"_Can we see her?" Meredith croaked through tears._

_He nodded, "Of course….Follow me…"_

_Mark stood at Lexie's hospital room's door as he watched Meredith sit down next to her sister's bed. He shuttered at the sight of the many machines connected to his ex-girlfriend. "Please don't die…Lexie…Please don't die…" Meredith clutched Lexie's hand as she cried. "You are my sister. And I don't want you to die…I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you when you first came here…I'm so sorry. Please don't die…" She repeated. "You are my sister. And I love you."_

_Mark sat at the chair next to Meredith and placed a hand on her shoulder. "If there is one thing I know about you Grey's is that you are fighters. Lexie is a fighter. She is going to survive this." He pulled her into a comforting hug, "She has to be okay…"_

After Lexie woke up, they became friends again. Their fight seemed ridiculous after the shootings. Of course, the months after that fateful day had been less then easy.

"You look like you are thinking about something pretty serious…"

Lexie's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He shrugged, "Just thinking…"

"You don't regret this, do you? No second thoughts?"

"No. Of course not." Mark told her. "I think this is going to be a good thing." He paused. "No regrets." He promised. He looked at her alarm clock. "Damn I work in like two hours. Do you work today?"

She nodded, "Yeah. At 11."

"Got any plans for this morning?"

She nodded as her hand fished for her shirt, that way laying somewhere on the floor of her side of the bed. "Um, yeah. I want to run to the pharmacy and stock up on pregnancy and ovulation tests." She smirked slightly, "So you know, we don't have sex for nothing."

"Yeah, last night was a complete waste of time." Mark rolled his eyes.

Lexie looked up at the sound of scratching at the door, followed by a meow. "Oops. Tippy is hungry." She sat up, covering herself with her sheet. "Don't look." She demanded.

"I've already seen you naked Lex." Mark reminded her.

Lexie rolled her eyes. "That was when we were together…Or trying to make a baby…"

"So…"

"Well right now we are not a couple. And we are not trying to make a baby. So don't look."

He sighed, "Fine." He covered his eyes with his hand.

Lexie quickly jogged naked to her bathrobe that was hung on her bathroom door. She quickly slipped it on as she walked to the door, "You can get dressed while I go feed the cat."

"Lex."

Lexie stopped in her tracks just as she was about to leave the room, she turned to him, "Yeah?"

"Just so you know, I don't care if you look while _I_ change."

Lexie rolled her eyes. "Get dressed Mark." She told him before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

An hour and half later Mark was gone and Lexie had just finished getting dressed when she heard the doorbell ring. "Coming!" She yelled as she walked to the door. "Meredith…" Lexie was slightly surprised to see her older sister standing at the door.

"I have one question for you…"

"Okay…" Lexie furred her eyebrows in confusion, "What is it?"

"What the hell was Mark Sloan's car in your driveway at 6:30 this morning?"

TBC…?

I hope everyone enjoyed the flashback. I thought it was a nice way to explain why/how Lexie and Mark became friends after their bad break up. I also wanted to explain how Meredith and Lexie's sisterly relationship reached the next leval. Plus, ever I cannot help but wonder what would have happened if Lexie had been shot during that part will have a flashback of Carly's (Caroline Alexanra) birth and why Meredith and Derek decided to name her after Lexie.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry I have not updated this for so long! I hope this is worth the wait!**

**Maybe Baby, I Love You Part Three**

"Wha…I don't kno…" Lexie frowned, "How did you know?"

Meredith crossed her arms as she walked into Lexie's house. Lexie closed the door behind her. "I was called into the hospital this morning. " She shook her head, "And when I drove past I saw his car. What was it doing here Lexie?"

Lexie looked down at her feet. "He stayed over last night…"

Meredith sighed, sitting down on the couch, "That was what I was afraid of. Please tell you didn't…"

Lexie sat down next to Meredith, her hands fidgeting together nervously. "Before you freak out let me explain…It is NOT what you think." She looked up to see her older sister's reaction, but there was nothing but a blank expression on her face. "After everyone left last night we started talking…And Mark made a suggestion that made a lot of sense. I'm not using a sperm donor from the sperm bank anymore…"

"Well. Good. That's good." Meredith smiled, "I'm glad he could talk you out of it."

"I'm using Mark's instead." Lexie blurted out.

The older sister's eyes narrowed, "Mark's what?"

Lexie took a deep breath, deciding it was best to just come out and say it, "Mark's sperm. Mark and I decided to have a baby together…You know, as friends."

"Have you gone completely crazy?" Meredith asked. "Please, please, please tell me you didn't sleep with him last night."

Lexie ran her hand through her hair, "I can't."

"I'm sorry," Meredith told Lexie sarcastically, "Has her heart changed residence? Because last time I checked, it still lived in your vagina."

Lexie groaned, "Meredith. Please. It is just sex. We just both want a baby…So we are having one together."

Meredith sighed, "I get you want baby. I do. But I don't know it is worth it if you are going to get your heart broken again." Another sigh. "I'm going to say something that everyone knows but nobody will say. You still love Mark. And Mark still loves you."

"Mark does not love me anymore. And I don't love him. It has been five years since we've broken up. We both have moved on. For God's sake Meredith, we have both been engaged since then."

"Look how both those engagements end? Why exactly did you and Greg call off the wedding?"

"You know why! He took a job in another state without consulting me. And he ended because he was pissed I didn't want drop everything and move with him. I wanted to talk about it and he didn't."

_Three years earlier…_

_Lexie looked up from her laptop as she heard the apartment door open. "Greg I think I found the perfect venue for the wedding. It's gorgeous. You should see this; it has the most beautiful gardens. We can get married right there. It would make beautiful pictures. Come on, look at this." She started to ramble. _

"_I have great news." The man with light blond gave his fiancée a quick kiss. "I got the job."_

_Lexie's eyebrows furred. "What job? You didn't tell me you applied for a job." _

"_It's a partnership in a practice in Maine."_

_Lexie's jaw dropped, "What? Maine?"_

_Greg nodded excitedly, "They have great places in Maine to get married."_

"_Why…Why Maine? You…You can get a partnership in a practice anywhere. Our home is in Seattle. My job is here. My family is here…"_

"_Mark is here." Greg snapped._

"_What does he have to do with anything?" Lexie asked._

"_He has everything to do with it!" Greg yelled. "Damn it Lexie, I thought things would be different after we go engaged." He snapped, "But it's never going to be different, is it? I will always be second to him!"_

"_What the hell are you talking about?" _

"_You have put him on such a pedestal. There is no way in hell any man could ever surpass it." He continued to yell. _

"_I don't understand where this came from." Lexie's eyes began to brim with tears. "Have you always felt like this? Why didn't you say anything? Normal couples talk about stuff like this."_

"_I don't want to talk about this Lexie. I'm going to give you two options. You can either come to Maine with me and we will get married or you can stay here in Seattle, without me."_

"_I want to discuss this. Moving to Maine is huge. My family is here."_

"_And Mark is to."_

"_Is that why you took a job in Maine? You took a job where you could just as well get here? To be as far away from Mark as possible? Are you really that insecure?"_

"_Are you really in that much denial?" Greg crossed his arms. "You have to choose now. Go to Maine with me or our engagement is off?"_

"_Can't we talk about this?"_

"_No. Go with me or stay."_

_Her fingers grazed the top of her engagement ring, before slipping it off her engagement ring. "I guess we aren't engaged anymore." She handed him the ring. "I cannot just up and leave my family."_

Meredith sighed, "I'm sorry. I should not have brought Greg up. I know how hard it was on you when he left…I just…I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know you don't. And Meredith I promise you. I won't." Lexie tried to reassure her older sister. "Mark and I know what we are doing."

"Okay. I won't lie, I am not exactly happy about this whole you and Mark thing, but I will support you."

"Thank you." Lexie told her. "I appreciate that."

* * *

"So I talked Lexie out of using a sperm donor." Mark casually told Derek as the two sat in Derek's office.

"Really? How did you do that? She seemed pretty determined last night."

"I told her to use mine."

"You what?" Derek asked, looking up at his friend. "You have got to be kidding me?"

"We both want a child. It's not that crazy."

"It is when you are both still in love with each other."

"We are not in love with each other. We haven't been for five years. We've both moved on. I've been engaged since then. She has been engaged since then."

"Yeah, and you both called off your weddings. Your engagement ended two weeks after she ended hers."

"That was Amy's decision. She was the one who decided to call off the engagement."

_Three years earlier_

"_The hall is officially booked." Amy grinned, "We are getting married June 30__th__." She kissed Mark. _

"_You booked the hall?" Mark asked. "That is in two months. I thought we agreed to postpone a couple months…"_

_Amy rolled her eyes. "Just because Lexie Grey got dumped by her fiancé does not mean we have to postpone our own wedding." _

"_Lexie is one of our best friends…"_

"_That woman is not one of my best friends. I barely tolerate her."_

"_Well she is one of mine, so…"_

"_So what? We should postpone our wedding?"She narrowed her eyes in angry realization. "Oh my God. Greg was right, wasn't he?" _

"_Amy what are you…"_

"_You are still in love with her, aren't you? That's why you want to postpone the wedding! Forget it! I refuse to be in second place to that bitch. You wanted to postpone? You got it. But it is going to be a bit longer then you expected!" Amy yelled stomping off._

"Like I said, it was Amy's choice. I wanted to marry her. I was in love with her."

Derek shook his head. "I really hope you two know what you are getting yourselves into…"

"We do. I promise. We know what we are doing."

TBC? I love reviews, so if you liked this, please review!


End file.
